Chapter 42
The chapter opens with Maho and Hiromi reading a letter from Koyuki by the fishing pond. Koyuki's letter explained how they were too tired to put on a good show in Chicago, but how they made up for it in Cleveland, even getting an interview. There's also a photograph of them in Detroit. Maho expresses that she is jealous that the boys get to travel. She also mentions how all of them seemed really cool when she watched them perform. Meanwhile, BECK is in New York. Kevin is shouting at Koyuki as the rest of the band looks on. David tells Ryusuke how Kevin can be tough, but is a hero to him. Their father left when they were young and Kevin stepped up to take care of the family. Ryusuke worries that Kevin might be discriminatory. David assures him that Kevin thinks that Koyuki has talent. He does admit that Kevin may have a negative bias as his Japanese high school girlfriend cheated on him and dumped him. Kevin approaches the rest of the group and tells them to follow him to Times Square. When they get there, Kevin takes off his clothes, making good on his deal. In just his socks and shoes, Kevin streaks around Time Square, causing a scene with the bystanders. Ryusuke shouts that Kevin can stop. His words are echoed by a man that steps out in front of Kevin. It is none other than Eddie Lee, who warns Kevin that the cops will arrest him if he doesn't stop. Later, the band catches up with Eddie at a cafe. Eddie reveals to Ryusuke that he found the tape that he made with Erica. Ryusuke is in shock, unable to believe that he didn't give the cassette to Leon Sykes. The band plays that night at BCG. After the show, they are approached by a man who asks them if they speak English. He wants to interview the band on camera. Ryusuke reassures them that he will answer all the questions. Koyuki calls Maho later to tell her about Music Vibe, the channel that interviewed them. Maho and Koyuki are both impressed by just how incredible the segment was on the band. They talk for a little longer until Koyuki is told by Taira that it is time to go. BECK go to Vincent 66 outside of Charlotte. Chiba is disappointed with the small stage and set-up. As they are unloading their equipment, they are recognized from the Music Vibe interview. David hurries over to tell BECK that this is a sold out show. Chiba and Koyuki are shocked at the turnout to the small venue. The whole band puts a lot of effort into their performance to live up to the fans' expectations. Koyuki talks to Kevin after the performance. Kevin tells Koyuki that BECK needs more experience, so that they can become more professional. Koyuki cannot understand English well enough to know what Kevin is saying. As the band travels to the next city, they let Saku drive while they sleep, even though he doesn't have a driver's license. In Atlanta, BECK has a radio interview. The DJ talks about how much he enjoys their music, especially the bass. Taira, who had been practicing English, can understand the interview fairly well. The pattern of positive reactions continues for BECK. Kevin and David discuss BECK's success on the tour. BECK's reputation has increased attendance at the shows and everyone has been performing better because of the bigger crowds. The last show of the tour is in Phoenix. David and Kevin are at a hotel, talking about how BECK went out sightseeing. David mentions how he is jealous of the bond that the members of BECK have. F.V.E. is always switching out band members. As the tour wraps up, BECK talks about what they have missed while they were away from Japan. Koyuki comments that the tour has been really fun. He mentions how he's learned a little about how big the world is. When Koyuki next sees Kevin, he recites in English, "Thank you very much." Kevin just walked by him, but Koyuki smiled as he left. BECK performs well that night. Ryusuke and David talk after the concert about how there weren't as many younger audience members. They contribute this to a Powergate concert in the area. David remarks that Powergate is almost as popular as Dying Breed, but Ryusuke replies that Dying Breed will outlast Powergate. Kevin interrupts to tell Rysuke to make sure to get some sleep before his early flight out of LA. In downtown LA the next morning, the members of BECK are discussing gunshots that they heard the night before. Ryusuke comments that they did stay in a sketchy area of town, known for drug dealers. Koyuki is eager to leave. David meets BECK at the airport to see them off. Ryusuke admits that he doesn't have the money for a flight and will be taking a bus back to New York. He explains that Kevin had to work, but gives Koyuki a gift: the amplifier that he was admiring. David also passes along a message from Kevin that if BECK wants to succeed, they need to make a really good follow-up album. When they board the airplane, Koyuki asks Taira if Ryusuke will return to Japan. Taira tells him that he will; there's no BECK without Ryusuke. Koyuki falls asleep in the airplane. Meanwhile, as Ryusuke is waiting for the bus, he sees an article about Leon Sykes in a newspaper. Category:Chapters